


Good Boys Should Behave

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: good ol marsab office sex





	Good Boys Should Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> "i don't care, where we are, fuck me! fuck me hard, do you cock inside me!", sabo beg, "Here? Fuck? My cock? And you can better", Marcos says. "Please! Your slut needs your cock!" "On you knees, go under the table, beg for my cock slut," office hardcore sex, endet.with marcos.hot seed in his slut?  
> .  
> .  
> if you have any requests, hmu @dirtyshankings on tumblr
> 
> (also has mentions of slut in here, so beware!)

It’s quiet.

Or, it was quiet, before Sabo had slipped into his office.

Marco was working on his laptop which wasn’t turning on for odd reasons–he feels that Ace and Sabo must’ve had a hand in it–and he hears his door closing.

“I’m busy.”

“Are you?” a voice replies, and he instantly knows that it’s Sabo, and he doesn’t talk in a high voice like that unless he really wants something.

He turns from his work to see Sabo standing at the door, a pout on his face as the click signals that he’s locking the door.

“I actually am, yes. My laptop might be broken.” he says, matter of fact.

Sabo walks towards the desk a lot faster than Marco expected from him, and his hands slide onto the wood surface. “What a shame.”

The older blond looks up at him.

“I want you to fuck me.” he rushes out, and Marco can see his legs starting to tremble. “Come on, Marco, Ace was  _so_ mean to me earlier, and I’m really desperate.”

Marco blinks slowly, and considers his options. “We’re at my job.”

“I don’t care if we’re in a monster truck show, Mar.” his lower lip quivers, and he gasps softly, going down to one knee. “Just fuck me, right here, right on that smooth desk of yours. Just put your cock in me!”

“Right here?” he asks slowly, putting down his screwdriver. Before he knows it, there’s a sinister smirk coming onto his lips, and he clasps his fingers together. “Right now?”

“Yes.”

“And you want my cock inside you? You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_!” the younger blond hisses.

Marco hums. “Then beg.”

Chocolate brown eyes widen in shock, but the want makes them grow darker. “B-beg? Mar–”

“Then I guess you don’t want my cock, then.” his smirk grows darker. “Good boys ask for their treats nicely.”

There’s a low whine that escapes from the young blond, and he’s on his hands and knees, a damp spot appearing between his pants. He crawls around the desk towards Marco, kneeling between his legs, hands sliding up and down his thighs and fiddling with his belt. “Please, Marco? Your slut needs your cock…I want it, I want it so  _bad_ , please!”

Marco feels Sabo panting on his thigh, and his hand reaches down to tug at his hair lightly, tilting his face upwards. “Mm. Are you drooling already?”

Sabo gives a shaky whine as drool drips down the side of his mouth.

“Mn. Well, if my little slut wants my cock, then how can I say no?” he pulls Sabo up to push him against the desk, and he leans back into his chair, hands settling in the arms of his chair. “Go on. Strip for me, since you’re _so_ desperate.”

Sabo pants, eyes hazy, and his hands fly to his pressed shirt and unbuttons it in record time. Hands slide down his naked torso to push down his pants and reveals wet boxer shorts.

“Already, you’re making a mess in your underwear.” Marco comments, and Sabo flushes a bright red before he drags his underwear down with his pants, and ends up completely naked in front of the older blond.

“Turn around so I can see you better.”

Sabo hesitates, and, eyes closing shut, he slowly turns and bends over the desk, and only then Marco sees what the cause of Sabo’s dilemma was.

There was a switch taped to the inside of Sabo’s cum-slicked thigh, and a wire led up to his twitching asshole that contained a ring and a ball sticking out, dripping with lube.

“Anal beads?”

“A-Ace did it. He wanted to play a game, and he shoved these in me!” he rushes the last part of the sentence, ass sticking out further when Marco’s hand pushes at the bead. The vibration is strong, and the older blond finds himself tugging and pushing at the toy, making the younger blond tremble on the desk, panting heavily and cock hard, dripping with pre-cum. “And h-he left me like this! Marco,  _please_ , I just want your cock! Shove it in me!”

A slap to his asscheek has him yelping, and when the hand spreads them both apart, he gasps when another bead threatens to push itself out.

“N-no, don’t do that, Mar, please–”

“Can’t contain yourself, pretty?” he hums and stands up, leaning onto him and pushing him into the desk. “Here, let me.”

Sabo starts babbling, back and shoulders red from his blushing, and he stops suddenly when the beads are being pulled out slowly, one by one, tongue sticking out as eyes roll into the back of his head.

The second bead has him drooling more. The fifth bead has his hips rocking into the edge of the desk. The ninth one has him half-orgasming and the tenth one comes out with a loud pop, and he feels so empty that without Marco keeping him on the desk, he’d fall to the floor in a shaking heap.

“Mm. Messy, messy,” he peels off the tape on Sabo’s thigh, and he rubs his clothed cock against Sabo, who whines and tosses his head back. “What a _messy_ slut you are.”

Hands fly to his belt, and they unbuckle them with minor difficulty, and Marco feels his pants and underwear being pushed down to his thighs. There’s a hand that rubs at his harden cock, and it guides its way to Sabo’s hole.

“What a greedy slut you are, pretty.” Marco whispers in Sabo’s ear, and his mouth nibbles on it as he pushes himself into the young blond in one go.

Sabo chokes on air, head completely thrown back as hands grasp Marco’s hips, and when Marco shifts, he lets out a loud moan.

“My coworkers will be back from their lunch break at any moment, pretty. Do you want them to see you like this?” the older blond thinks they’ve been back for some time since some of them come back really early, so he’s positive someone’s heard him at some point.

“Ah, Mar, move, please!”

“Of course.” and he pulls back, and thrusts forward.

He braces himself against the desk and his hips slap against Sabo’s ass loudly, and eventually he works up a sweat while Sabo’s moans and whines grow a little louder to the point he’s  _very_ positive someone outside that door heard him.

There’s lube sliding down both of their thighs, and there’s pre-cum dribbling down Sabo’s cock and onto the side of the desk. Marco pauses momentarily to lift one of Sabo’s legs and pushes it onto the desk, and resumes thrusting. He feels Sabo’s breath hitch at the new angles, and he grows tighter around Marco’s throbbing cock.

“Mn, so tight,” he breathes in Sabo’s ear, and he groans low in his throat. “Ah, I’m gonna cum, so be ready for it.”

“Yes,” Sabo babbles, turning to face Marco with watery eyes as he gets thrusted into harder and faster, and there’s a hand wrapping around his cock and jerks him off at the same pace that Marco’s fucking him, “oh,  _yes_ ,  _ **yes**_ , Marco, _please_ cum in me, cum in me, I want to feel your cum in me–”

“Ah, pretty, if you beg like that–”

“Just _cum in **me**_ , Marco!”

Marco grunts and his hips stutter, and he presses himself tightly against Sabo and he cums in the whining blond, panting heavily as his cock spurts his warm seed in him.

“Oh, Marco… _Marco_ …” Sabo lays against the desk, cock throbbing as cum sprays against the wood from his own handjob, balls clenching and unclenching.

“Mm…” they take deep breaths together, and Marco eventually pulls out and watches the cum dribble from Sabo’s hole, and there’s a faint smile on his lips.

He’s quite sure he’s going to get an earful from his coworkers about the noise. But for now, he’ll enjoy the sight he has in front of him.


End file.
